Time to say goodbye
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Había tenido un presentimiento aquel día, tal vez pudo haberle detenido pero quiso ignorar aquel sentimiento. No puedes cambiar lo ocurrido. La muerte nunca espera y tampoco es justa... -Está es nuestra sesión número quince, señor Hibari. Dígame,¿ha habido algún progreso? D18. Yaoi


**Anime: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Género: **Tragedy/Angst

**Pareja: ** Cavallone Dino & Hibari Kyoya [D18]

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje. AU. ¿Pañuelos? Náh,no llega a eso.

Todos los derechos están reservados a su respectiva autora, Amano Akira. Sólo utilizo a sus personajes para satisfacer a mi musa con está historia.

**Resumen****: **Había tenido un presentimiento aquel día, tal vez pudo haberle detenido pero quiso ignorar aquel sentimiento. No puedes cambiar lo ocurrido. La muerte nunca espera y tampoco es justa... -Está es nuestra sesión número quince, señor Hibari. Dígame,¿ha habido algún progreso? D18. Yaoi

* * *

**Time to say goodbye.**

_Capítulo Único._

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac

-Está es nuestra sesión número quince, señor Hibari. Dígame,¿ha habido algún progreso?

-Podría decir que quizás, algo ha cambiado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Sigo viéndole en sueños, pero estos han cambiado...

Hibari ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba por el gran ventanal de la consulta. Su acompañante sólo emitía sonidos a cada movimiento del bolígrafo contra el papel.

-¿Han cambiado? He de suponer con eso que sus sueños han pasado a tan sólo un escenario que se va repitiendo. Eso es una mejora, un indició de que está superándolo lentamente.

Reacomodó el mechón que había salido del recogido de su pelo. Y no pudo evitar alzar un ceja curiosa al ver como su paciente, Hibari Kyoya la miraba con tranquila y diversión en su mirada.

-El sueño se ha ido repitiendo durante toda la semana...hasta el día de ayer. Y hoy...ya no he soñado nada.

-¿Y ese sueño es anterior al accidente o...?

El moreno dejó de escuchar la pregunta de su terapeuta y se perdió en sus recuerdos...

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

_Se liberó del agarre por el cuál estaba siendo sostenido, completamente indiferente al rostro lleno de angustia que reflejaba la otra persona presente en la sala._

_-¡Kyoya! ¡Solo te pido un par de horas o mínimo un día! Realmente quiero que vengas a mi exposición._

_Fastidioso era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza sin dejar de meter varías carpetas y hojas en su maletín._

_-Ya te lo he dicho,herbívoro. No tengo tiempo para perder mirando tus estúpidas fotografías,¿tengo que seguir repitiéndotelo? -Cogió su chaqueta negra,enviándole un mensaje a Kasukabe para que tuviese todo listo, no tardaría en llegar al juicio de su cliente._

_El rubio tan solo dejó caer sus hombros de forma abatida, sin dejar de observar las menuda figura de su amante. Sabía como era su amado Kyoya, pero...eso no quería decir que dejase de dolerle su actitud._

_De forma lenta, se acercó y rodeo con sus brazos al moreno quién rodó los ojos interiormente, Dino le apretó en su abrazó y apoyó su frente en la parte posterior de su cabeza._

_-Kyoya, yo te amo. ¿Tú...me amas? -Susurró con un dejé de angustia reflejada en su voz sin tono infantil alguno._

_-No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas, Haneuma. No quiero llegar tarde al juicio y tú, deja de holgazanear y ve vistiéndote ya. -Dándole un golpe con el codo en el estómago al rubio. Kyoya se escabulló de la prisión que eran los brazos de italiano y cogió sus cosas antes de salir de la amplía habitación que ambos compartían._

_Dino tan sólo pudo suspirar y se dejó caer en la cama que ambos compartían mientras apartaba los mechones rubios de su cara y formaba una mueca molesta. Se levantó y cogió su teléfono ante el sonido molesto que emitía._

_-¿Diga? ¡Wah,Romario! Sí, ahora mismo salgo para allá. Ah no...bueno, Kyoya tiene trabajo así que dudo que pueda venir a la inauguración...sí. -Río un poco ante las palabras de su mano derecha y amigo de su padre de la infancia._

_-Tal vez acabé antes y pueda llegar después de la apertura,Dino._

_-¡Eso espero,Romario! -Más animado siguió hablando con él para después salir de casa e ir preparándose para aquella noche._

_._

_._

_._

_El tic molestó en su ceja al igual que el fruncimiento de su seño era clara señal de que estaba molesto. ¿Y cómo no estarlo cuándo se tenía a un herbívoro torpe con todos los folios de su caso en el suelo de su despacho?_

_-Tienes cinco minutos para correr por tu vida o te morderé hasta la muerte,Haneuma._

_Dino se río de forma nerviosa para levantarse ante la mirada furiosa de su amante, quién le miraba de arriba abajo, reparando en su atuendo. Y leyendo su pregunta no formulada, el italiano respondió._

_-Es para la inauguración,Kyoya. ¿Vendrás, verdad? -Levantó una ceja al ver la imaginaria cola de perro tras de Dino moviéndose mientras este le miraba feliz._

_-No._

_-¡Kyoya! -Se quejó el rubio, siendo ignorado por Hibari quién le ignoró y siguió con su trabajo...siendo perseguido por el rubio sin dejar de atosigarle._

_Y esa fue parte de su mañana. ¡Hasta tuvo que soportarle cuando iba al baño! Al límite de su paciencia Hibari arrastró por la corbata al italiano cuando este se empezó a quejar con las féminas de su bufete._

_Lo metió en su despacho y lo lanzó uno de los sillones pero no contó con qué el rubio se aferrase a él y ambos cayesen en este, siendo Hibari el que quedase sentado en las piernas del más alto._

_-Por favor, Kyoya. Nada me haría más feliz que viniese está noche al evento._

_Pudo ver la ilusión emanar de los ojos del rubio mientras le observaba de forma suplicante. Ya había caído, sin decir nada enredó entre sus dedos los mechones rubios del torpe italiano y juntó ambas bocas en un beso hambriento._

_-Iré,herbívoro. -Susurró contra su boca, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de calidez ante la sonrisa dado por Dino antes de que este lo levantase entre sus brazos y lo llenase de besos._

_Tanta era la euforia de Dino que encerró a Hibari entre el sillón y su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciarle y sin poder detenerse a tocarle. Recibiendo claro está, después unos buenos golpes por haber hecho esas cosas en un lugar así._

_Echando__ a patadas al rubio, Hibari continúo con su trabajo. Pero sin poder evitar girarse a ver como Dino entraba al ascensor del lugar para marcharse ya. Tuvo un impulso por querer detenerle en ese momento pero se abstuvo y solo vio como este se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerrasen._

_._

_._

_._

_Horas después. Nada más encender de nuevo el teléfono este recibía una llamada entrante, algo extrañado al ver que se trataba de Kasukabe, contestó._

_-¿Qué sucede Kasukabe? Sí es algún documento, déjalo para mañana ahora tengo un evento al cuál asist-...-Fue cortado abruptamenta ante un '¡No es eso,Kyo-san!' y el presentimiento tan molesto que tuvo durante todo el día se acentúo cada vez más._

_-¡Romario me acaba de informar! ¡Tiene que ir urgentemente al hospital,Kyo-san! ¡Dino-san ha tenido un accidente con el coche!_

_Soltó el maletín de golpe y detuvo su andar, apoyándose por unos instantes en la pared del ascensor y sentir como los gritos que daba Kasukabe por teléfono se volvían unos molestos zumbidos._

_Cortó la llamada una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y corrió a su coche para ir al hospital sin perder tiempo._

_._

_._

_._

_Todos se pusieron en pie al ver como el médico se acercaba a ellos quitándose la mascarilla. Los observó una vez estuvo con ellos y negando con la cabeza en gesto abatido anunció lo más temido._

_-Lo siento mucho,señores. No ha sobrevivido a la operación, ya había perdido mucha sangre antes de llegar aquí y no puedo soportarlo._

_Hibari no lloró esa noche, se quedó mirando algún punto de las blancas paredes del hospital siendo envuelto en el dolor tan palpable de los presentes y los sollozos de estos. Cerró sus ojos grises sumiéndose en un oscuridad que le envolvería de por vida, porque quién espantaba todo aquello había sido apagado por está misma._

_No mostró dolor ese día. Ni tampoco lo hizo en el día del entierro, ninguna lagrima. Y se marchó en silencio al ser que único que quedaba delante de la lápida después de finalizar el entierro._

_._

_._

_._

_No sabía realmente que hacía pisando aquel sitio, sentía como se iba formando un nudo en la molesto en la garganta._

_-Por aquí Hibari-san. -El rostro más envejecido de golpe de Romario tras la muerte de quién había sido un hijo para él, mostró una sonrisa cálida hacía Hibari mientras le daba paso a una de las salas de la exposición de Cavallone._

_Vio como este le daba a un pequeño interruptor y las telas que cubrían los cuadros donde yacían las últimas fotografías de Dino quedaban al descubierto. Y fue ahí cuando sintió como su mundo se terminaba de desmoronar._

_-¿Qu..é..?_

_-Estás eran las fotos que Dino quería mostrar como evento principal de su exposición. Recibió unas buenas críticas antes de que sucediese eso. Era un regalo de aniversario, Hibari-san. _

_El moreno dejó de prestar atención mientras sus ojos se empañaban de las imágenes que tanto había querido el herbívoro que viese. En su mayoría eran fotografías de ellos de diferentes momentos y paisajes, tenían algo que hacía que sus fotografías fuesen especiales e impresionantes. _

_Romario le dio una pequeña palmadita para confortarle antes de dejar a solas a Hibari en la sala._

_Y después de tantos años...Hibari se dejó caer al suelo en un río de dolor al no poder seguir siendo sostenido por sus piernas. _

_Y ahora sin que nadie estuviese ahí para sujetarle._

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

_Corría sin detenerse mientras su rostro se deformaba por el dolor y la agitación de la carrera, todo estaba completamente oscuro pero no le dio importancia alguna. Nunca había sido una persona que necesitase huir, su orgullo no se lo permitía pero en ese momento le daba igual. _

_El quedarse y no huir, no le devolvería al estúpido de Cavallone así que, ¿qué más daba ya? _

_Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como a unos metros suyos había una puerta entre abierta la cuál emitía la única luz del lugar. Al estar cerca, empujo dicha puerta y se adentró en el lugar, el cuál le absorbía en su luz hasta ir disminuyendo y dejando ver que era una gran biblioteca. Una que el conocía. Una de un lugar conocido. Una biblioteca personal de una persona que él conocía._

_Camino rápido hasta girar en una de las esquinas y ver como en la alfombra del lugar se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él una persona que tarareaba una canción sin dejar de prestar atención al libro que tenía en sus manos._

_Se detuvo y dicha persona dejó de tararear para girarse curioso ante su invitado y sonreír al conocer esos ojos que adoraba._

_-¡Kyoya! Pensé que no vendrías y debería esperar más tiempo..._

_Dejó de prestar atención al parloteo del rubio quién se iba poniendo en pie, cerrando el libro que estaba entre sus manos. Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y sin soportarlo más se agachaba y escondía su cara en sus rodillas flexionadas._

_-¿K..kyoya? ¿E-estás bien? -Preocupado el rubio tiró el libro y se agacho a la par que su amante y lo estrujaba entre sus brazos. _

_-...Estás bien. Haneuma...dino...dino...dino. -Murmuró antes de levantarse y aferrarse al cuerpo que se había agachado junto a él de forma preocupada. Se hizo un hueco entre los brazos del más alto._

_Dino sonrió de forma triste y acarició con suavidad los suaves y cortos mechones de la cabeza de Hibari y con cuidado hacía que levantase su rostro._

_-Kyoya...esto es un sueño,¿lo sabes, verdad?_

_Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía pensó de forma agria el moreno dejándose acariciar por el mayor._

_-Bueno...no es exactamente un sueño normal. He venido para poder hablar contigo un par de minutos. No es que tenga mucho tiempo, la verdad. -Suspiró frustrado ya que él deseaba estar más tiempo con su Kyoya y no tener que dejarle._

_-Kyoya. Es triste pero la muerte siempre le llega a todas las personas. Aunque ahora misma siento que no es justo porque yo quería estar a tu lado siempre, amándote y protegiéndote como te prometí cuando nos conocimos. -Junto ambos rostros y acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de Hibari- Pero...no puede ser así. Y por lo que he visto...te estás hundiendo Kyoya. Y no puedo permitirte hacer eso..-_

_-...¿Y qué más da,...Dino?_

_Los ojos caramelo del rubio se abrieron perplejos al ver el rostro cansado de su querida alondra. Le miró unos segundos en silencio antes de acercarse por completo y besarle una vez más._

_-¿Sabes? Siempre te amaría Kyoya, una y otra vez. Aunque eso significara que una y otra vez muriese...tú o yo. Sé como te sientes pero sí la historia hubiese sido al revés, ¿hubieses dejado que me consumiera en la forma en qué tu lo haces? No...seguramente hubiese vuelto de entre los muertos a morderme hasta la muerte por la forma tan penosa en que me vería._

_Hibari alzó una ceja y tuvo que darle la razón al idiota que tenía delante, miró confundido el rostro de Cavallone cuando este pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo apretujó contra su cuerpo._

_-Quiero que sigas siendo el Kyoya del que me enamoré. Ya sabes, ese hombre gruñón y con instintos de ir golpeando a medio mundo, -detuvo su discurso ante el codazo del más bajo- ese aclamado abogado pero sobretodo...ese fuerte y libre Kyoya que eres. ¿Comprendes?_

_Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del italiano manteniendo su silencio intacto y cerrando sus ojos._

_-Herbívoro hasta el final,eh. ¿No volverás otra vez,verdad? -Ante el silencio de contrarío, dejó caer de forma derrotada todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el musculoso del mayo- Te echaré de menos._

_La risa suave del italiano y aquel último estrujón que le dio como abrazo fue lo único que escuchó mientras todo se iba desvaneciendo y sentía en su frente la calidez de los labios de Dino..._

_...antes de despertar en su cama, solo y con unos leves rayos filtrándose por la ventana._

-Tic tac tic tac tic...

Observó sin interés alguno como las manecillas de aquel reloj que colgaba en la pared, se movían sin parar e iba emitiendo el único sonido en la sala.

-¿Señor Hibari,me está escuchando? -La voz de aquella mujer con una cuaderno en sus piernas y tomando apuntes, le sacó de su letargo auto impuesto.

-Realmente no -escuchó el suspiro desaprobatorio de su psicóloga-, pero respecto a su pregunta, sí. El sueño se traba del día del accidente de...Dino. -Se incorporó del sillón donde estaba tumbado.- No creo necesitar venir más a sus consultas, señorita Camellie.

-Debería ser yo quién diga cuando sería conveniente dejar las sesiones. Pero, ¿por qué cree que no necesita venir más? -No le gustaba que su paciente se diese el lujo de decir eso por sí mismo, pero algo había cambiado en este por lo que podía ver.

-Porque ese idiota tan sólo ha querido recordarme como continuar y dejar el pasado en mis propios recuerdos. Además, si no lo hago me da la sensación que es capaz de volver de donde quiera que este y molestarme toda la vida, y sí hiciera eso...él no podría descansar como es debido,¿no lo cree usted?

Miró a la mujer delante suya quién parecía sorprendida, pero asentía con una sonrisa compresiva. A la par que Hibari se levantaba y tendía su mano a su psicóloga durante ese tiempo y se despedía de ella, sin faltar sus palabras de que si necesitaba en algún momento volver, ahí estaría.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac

Ya en casa y vestido de forma cómoda con una de las sudaderas de Dino, la cuál mantenía aún su olor. Caminó descalzó por la cocina, cogiendo una manzana y volviendo sobre sus pasos al pasillo para pararse en la sala de estar y quedarse admirando el cuadro colgado en la pared con una imagen en su interior.

_-Es una de las fotografías que más me ha gustado, ¿lo sabías?_

La manzana aún sin morder, se resbaló de entre sus dedos. Sintió el sonido del palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, ordenando como pudo a su cerebro consiguió girar su cuerpo y dirigir su mirada grisácea al sillón cerca de la ventana dónde se podía apreciar la figura de su torpe herbívoro.

_-Aunque siempre he pensado que ninguna de mis fotos podría mostrar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. No es justo, ¿no crees, Kyoya? ¡Es decir! ¿Cómo puedo capturar todo el amor que siento por ti y todo lo que me haces sentir en una fotografía?_

Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, disimulando una sonrisa divertida ante el tono enfurruñado del rubio. Y tan sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

_-Pero me di cuenta de algo importante. No tengo que intentar capturar todas esas cosas en una imagen. Estar a tu lado ya es suficiente. ¡Ti amo, Kyoya!_

La última palabra retumbó entre las cuatro paredes del lugar e hizo que una diminuta sonrisa se asomará entre los labios de Hibari.

-...Lo sé. Anche a me, ti amo Dino...

Susurró de forma que el viento se llevará sus propias palabras al igual que la imagen del rubio quién tan solo sonreía y le miraba con cariño, por última vez...antes de desvanecerse por completo.

* * *

_¡HOLI QUERUBINES Y TINTACITOS MÍOS! -Aparece de un salto y se sienta en un sillón con forma de oso panda.- (?)_

_No,no sé que es esta cosa, -señala el 'bonito' fic- he de decir en mi defensa queee...empecé a escribir sin darme cuenta al estar escuchando está preciosa y...snif..sniff...canción: 'JYJ- In Heaven' ES HAMOR. ;_;_

_Centrándome en el tema que realmente me interesa tocar ahora mismo es el de 'Pequeño Retoño'. Bien primero comenzaré diciendo que he decidido...CONTINUARLO. Oh yeáh. He tenido todo este tiempo para pensar en la trama y cómo quiero llevar más o menos a cabo la historia. Ya sé que giros argumentales darle,¡giros cuál tortilla de patata! :3 Oc, una vez dicho esto, también quiero añadir que dicha historia empezaré a actualizarla los jueves. Tengo el capítulo tres y cuatro ya terminados con sus respectivas notas comenzadas y blablablabla. Y he decidido ponerle fecha a mi actualización ya que se lo dije a mi querida Sabii/Voldy y también para tener una fecha con un tridente pinchándome para no vaguear y actualizar. -Manitas arriba y bailando la conga.- (?)_

_También este mes he tenido tiempo para que mi musa me diese pal' pelo con una nueva idea para un fic, que será un R27. -Se ve a un Tsuna amordazado en una esquina y a Reborn firmando el papel para la producción de la historia.- Lo peor para mí y vosotros gentes es que...será un fic largo. Pero como tengo lo importante apuntado por sí me quedo sin inspiración y tal, dudo que tarde tanto en terminarla como con Pequeño Retoño que ya lleva tiempo. -La miran con cara asesina (?)- Ejem! Bueno esa historia veré sí la subo el próxima semana también al igual que mi actualización,excepto que está será el Domingo._

_¡NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS QUE AÑADIR! -Reparte galletas a todo el mundo.-_

_Cuidaros y beber mucha leche o tendréis la misma altura compacta como Rivaille. -Se deprime por ello.-_

_*Ravioli Homo-Sensual (?) Compacto* / Aria Shiffer Rawr_


End file.
